


A Song of Jedi and Sith

by ClassicGamer102



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicGamer102/pseuds/ClassicGamer102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Republic is still new, Jedi Master Robert Baratheon only just reelected as Chancellor. The Galaxy has had nearly a decade of peace, but old foes still live, and new threats begin to rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Authors Note: Explanation of Setting

Welcome, Readers!

 

This is a project that has been rolling around in my head for a bit of time now. As you may have noticed this story is essentially the Star Wars setting with Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Characters in it. The plot will be original, I do not intend to retell the Game of Thrones story. However I will borrow story elements from both GOT/ASoIaF and Star Wars.

An important note of warning, this is not a story for people who are purists for either fandom. I have taken the Seven Kingdoms and divided them amongst Seven Planets from the Star Wars universe, so please do not expect the planets to have the same geographic set up as Westeros. I will be using planets that I am familiar with or that have enough Wookieepedia information for me to use them.  Also I am sorry to say that there will be no non animal alien races (IE: Rodians, Twi'leks, Zabraks ETC) I am sorry, truly I am but no matter how I thought about it I couldn't think of a way to implement them in a useful way. I do not want to make any of the characters into aliens for the sake of making them aliens, and I do not want to just keep the aliens around for set dressing.

 

Likewise I do not at this point have any plans to include the Nights Watch in the story. This may change in the future, as may the alien situation talked about above. But for the moment the Night's Watch does not actually exist in this story, I am sorry.

 

Here is the list of Planets and which part of Westeros they represent. It will be updated as I decide on new planets.

 

Coruscant- The Crownlands/Dragonstone

Yavin IV (In story it will simply be called Yavin)- Stormlands

Ando Prime- The North

Corellia- The Westerlands

Tatooine- Dorne

Chandrila- The Reach

Naboo- The Riverlands

The Iron Islands- Mandalore

Vale-Bespin

 

 

So that's what I have written up so far. As a final note, this story will not be updated as frequently as either of my other stories. This is a personal pet project and probably one of the longest stories I will write. I do have a rough prologue typed up and it should be complete in a few weeks to a month.

 

If you have any questions about the setting and my ideas for it, or a suggestion feel free to put a comment down below. Thank you!


	2. Ned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the first chapter, the Reach is now represented by Chandrila. Any other changes will be posted there, any changes will be noted in the next new chapter after the change and will remain there for a week, after which the note will be removed.

Ned Stark took a deep breath as he stepped onto the surface of Yavin. It felt like a lifetime ago that he had been a Youngling training to be a Jedi at the Academy. He smiled to remember those times, training with Brandon, helping Lyanna and Benjen master different Lightsaber techniques.  The Jedi Academy had been where Ned had met Robert Baratheon before he had served with him as Jedi Master Jon Arryn's Padawan.

Today however Ned was on Yavin for a much greater reason, a reason he had come to the planet many times before. Today was the day that all of the Younglings who were thirteen would graduate to become Padawans, serving under Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters. Ned couldn't be prouder of his son, not every Youngling became a Padawan, if they reached the age of thirteen and were determined unworthy of receiving Masters they would be assigned a job involving helping the small folk throughout the Galaxy. Some became builders, some became personal aids to the elderly, most just became farmers. But Bran would become a Padawan, and then a Jedi, like his brothers and Father.

"Master Stark! Welcome to the Academy!" Greeted Ser Rodrik as Ned left the landing bay and entered the ancient stone building. The Jedi Academy had been built by Aegon the Conqueror shortly into his reign as Emperor. It was massive ziggurat with a large hanger at the bottom. The second level of the Academy was composed of rooms for the students and instructors at the Academy, as well as washrooms and other facilities. The third floor was composed of classrooms and dueling theaters. The final floor of the Academy contained a large audience chamber, where Bran would receive word of who he would serve under. 

"Ser Rodrik, it's a pleasure to see you." Ned replied as he gripped the other mans hand, Rodrik Cassel was an old friend of Ned's, his family came from Ando Prime, just as Ned's had. He was also the main lightsaber instructors for the Academy, and had personally trained all of Ned's children. "Will I be able to see Bran before the ceremony?" Ned asked as he entered the lift the upper floors.

"I'm afraid not, Master Robert has requested that he and Tommen report to the Audience chamber before all others." Ser Rodrik said, a bit of pride seeping into his voice. Were it not for that Ned may have been worried, Bran wasn't a disruptive student, not like Rickon or Arya, but he'd been caught trying to climb the walls of the Academy more than once, and Tommen Baratheon was one of Bran's closest friends, it wouldn't have shocked Ned if Bran had egged him into joining him on a climb. "Master Robert would like to have a demonstration of the Academy's teachings. He requested that I choose two of my best students for a duel." The knight explained with a laugh.

"Robert is here?" Ned asked in surprise. Robert hadn't show up to Joffrey's graduation from the Academy. He most likely wouldn't have shown up to Myrcella's had she been force sensitive. Bran had even said in a Holonet message that Tommen didn't expect Robert to be there. "Is Cersei?" Ned inquired next, he hadn't spent an abundant amount of time with Robert's wife. But what little time he had been around Cersei Baratheon had shown her to be a rather conceited woman, caring only for herself and her children. Ned had no illusions of there being any love between Robert and his wife, Jon Arryn had suggested it as a way of helping to build their new Republic.

Jedi Master Tywin Lannister was the richest man in the Republic, if not the entire Galaxy. In return for marrying his daughter to the Supreme Chancellor, Tywin provided funds to the Republic, and gave the King's Landings guard weapons and armors made of Cortosis from the mines on Corellia. Robert had accepted these terms, but he had never loved Cersei. At some point during his childhood Robert had fallen in love with Lyanna, but Jedi were forbidden from marrying other Jedi, and Lyanna had been kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen and had died before she could be save.

"Yes, Mrs. Baratheon is with Master Robert in the Audience Chamber." Ser Rodrik hadn't hid the distaste in his words. Rodrik had once told Robert that Joffrey wasn't fit to be a Padawan, and when Cersei had found out she'd demanded that Robert remove the man from the Academy. Ned had agreed with Rodrik, Joffrey was an arrogant young man, filled with scorn and treating younglings who weren't as skilled as him like playthings. Eventually Robert had decided that they would have to assign Joffrey a Master who could curve these habits and make Joffrey into a true Jedi. He'd asked Jon Arryn of course, saying that he'd been like Joffrey before Jon's tutelage.

"May I see Rickon?" Ned asked, deciding to change the topic before either man could say anything uncomplimentary about the Grand Master's wife. Rodrik nodded and led him to one of the sleeping chambers. He entered for a moment before exiting the room with a small boy in tow.

"Father!" Ned didn't have time to reply before his nine year old son threw himself into Ned. "You're back, you haven't visited in forever! Did you bring me a present? Where are Mother and Sansa and Arya?" Rickon continued to talk at a mile a minute before Ned held up a hand for him to stop, laughing as he did so.

"It's wonderful to see you, Rickon." Ned said warmly, hugging his youngest child. "My you've grown!" Ned pulled away from Rickon to look at him. "A few more years and you'll be as tall as I am." He was exaggerating of course, but Rickon was much taller than when Ned has last seen him, his hair was also much longer, he refused to let anyone but Catelyn cut it. It hurt him to admit that, but most parents didn't see their children more than once or twice a year when they were at the Academy. Rickon likely expected a present because he almost never saw Ned and Catelyn except on his nameday. It was worse for Ned, as both Senator of Ando Prime and a member of the Jedi Council he hardly ever got to see Bran or Rickon.  It was better with Sansa and Arya. Neither of them had been born with a strong affinity to the force, Ned saw them everyday.

Jon and Robb were both Jedi Knight's by now, they could visit whenever they wanted so long as they didn't have a pressing assignment. Yet even though he had an excellent with both his older sons, he was constantly worried that it would be different with Bran and Rickon.  He knew that Cat was worried as well, Non-Jedi were only allowed within the Academy during special occasions such as graduations. And even though she desperately wanted to see her sons she and the girls had gone to Coruscant ahead of him. Robert needed to assemble the Jedi Council and wouldn't say why.

"Master Stark, the ceremony will be beginning soon." Rodrik told him from behind them. With a nod Ned stood up and walked with Rickon to the lift. Answering the numerous question that his son asked one after the other as they rode to the fourth floor.

When they arrived at the Audience chamber they found numerous other Jedi Knights and Masters, along with Senators and ordinary parents whom the Academy had provided transport for so they could attend their child's graduation to Padawan.  Most of the adults were also meeting with their children before the ceremony officially began, but Ned saw Bran and Tommen standing in the center of the chamber speaking to Master Marwyn. Not long after their conversation was over everyone was called to the raised part of the floor at the far end of the room. Ned stood at the front with Rickon so his son would be able to see the fight.

"Welcome all, today is the day many of you have been looking forward to!" Master Marwyn greeted, standing in front of the crowd "Today all of the students who are of age will progress from being Younglings to the rank of Padawan!" This was met with cheers from the students of the academy, including Rickon whose cheers sounded like they were in Ned's eyes. "In honor of this occasion, Jedi Grandmaster Robert Baratheon has requested that our two most talented duelists showcase their talents. Would Brandon Stark and Tommen Baratheon please step forward." The two boys stepped through the crowd and joined their teacher in the front of the room.

Now that there were fewer people in the way Ned could see his third son better. Like Rickon, Bran had grown much since the last time Ned had visited him, however unlike Rickon, Bran had allowed his auburn hair to be trimmed, though still l. Ned smiled to see that he was wearing grey robes, as all members of their family had done on the day of their graduations.

"This will be a standard sparring match." Marwyn announced, "Students, begin!"

Bran and Tommen ignited their blue training sabers simultaneously an immediately began the match. Bran took the first move, swinging in an overhead strike that Tommen skillfully blocked. The other boy swung at Bran's side but Bran quickly jumped back dodging the blow. The match continued in this fashion, but steadily Bran was able to push his opponent back, before finally pushing Tommen to the ground. Bran stood with his blade pointed at Tommen for a moment before deactivating the saber and offering his friend a hand up.

The crowd was silent for a moment, in recent years Robert had grown notorious for having a terrible temper, no one was sure how he would react to seeing his son beaten. But soon the silence was broken by a booming laugh that Ned knew very well. Robert made his way to the front of the crowd before marching down the steps and standing in front of Bran and his son. "Well done boy!" He praised loudly, "Reminded me of how your father would knock me on my arse when we were Younglings!" Robert laughed loudly again. He looked around the room "Well? What are you all waiting for? Let's give these boys some braids!"

The Graduation passed by as it normally would, each Initiate was called forward before being their Master was announced and they two stood together. Tommen was apprenticed to Ser Addam Marbrand, another of Bran's friends, Ethan Forrester, received Ser Alliser Thorne as his master. "Brandon Stark step forward." Master Marwyn instructed, Bran did as she was told and stood before Master Marwyn, "Your Jedi Master shall be Ser Garlan Tyrell!" Ned saw Bran give an excited smile at the announcement of his master, though Ned thought Bran would be excited regardless of who his Master ended up being. Personally Ned was glad for the choice, the Jedi Council was responsible for choosing each Padawan's Master, but Council members who were parents to up an coming Aprentices were not allowed to be involved in the choice. Ser Garlan wasn't as well known as his younger brother, but from Ned had heard he was a kind and humble man.

As had been done with all the other students Bran knelt before his new master and let Ser Garlan give him a small braid over his right shoulder, signifying his new status as a Jedi Padawan. Ned tried not to laugh as Rickon cheered loudly for his older brother, causing Bran to blush brightly and look to the ground with a smile.

The rest of the ceremony passed by without incident before ending. Most of the new Padawans were speaking with their new masters, and Bran seemed to be speaking eagerly with Ser Garlan. Before Ned could stop him, Rickon ran forward and tackled his brother in a hug. Ned walked over to his sons chuckling lightly as he pass through the crowd. He noticed that Bran's Master was also laughing at the display

"Rickon, I was speaking to Master Garlan, it's rude to interrupt." Bran chastised as he try to pull his brother off of him.

"Oh don't worry about him Bran, I'm sure I was just as bad to Willas when he became a Padawan." Turning his head the young knight notice Ned approaching, "Master Eddard." He greeted, bowing his head slightly.

"Ser Garlan, you have my thanks for taking on my son as Padawan." Ned replied, lightly separating his two youngest sons.

"The honor is mine, Master. If Brandon is half as good as his brothers then I'm sure he will be an excellent Jedi someday." Ned noticed the way that Bran perked up at the praise and Ned gave a small smile at the sight.

"Do you think you could spare Bran for a short while?" Ned asked gently, "Today is a rather special day and I haven't seen either of my sons in quite sometime." Ser Garlan smiled broadly at him.

"Of course, I can't keep him away from his father on such an important day." Turning to Bran the Jedi knight then said, "I'll see you on Coruscant, Brandon. I very much look forward to having you for an Apprentice." Ser Garlan then walked away, going to introduce himself to his brother Loras' new Padawan. Once he was far enough away Bran ran forward and embraced Ned. 

"I've missed you, Bran." Ned commented, "I can't tell you how proud of you I am." Bran smiled as he pulled away, his deep blue eyes shining with happiness.

"I've missed you as well, Father." He looked around a moment before looking back at Ned, "Where are Mother and the girls?" He asked. 

Ned stood and turned to the door to the large audience chamber, "I'll explain on the way. But we need to get back to the ship if we want to reach King's Landing in time." Then Ned Stark lead his sons to the small cruiser he'd taken to Yavin, forcing himself not to think about why Robert was so insistent about having the Council on Coruscant in person, instead he focused on the fact that he would be able to spend some small time with his family together.


	3. Catelyn

Catelyn Stark worked meticulously to straighten up the large apartment that her family owned in King's Landing. Right after the war Ned had traveled back and forth between Ando Prime and Coruscant so often that they had decided it was best to just buy an apartment for them to stay in. That way he would at least be able to see Catelyn and Robb, who had just been born at the time. _And Jon Snow_ she couldn't help but think, Ned's son had been a sore spot throughout their entire marriage. It hadn't been as bad when the bastard had been an infant and he couldn't speak or acknowledge himself as Ned's son. When he and Robb had gone off to the Academy together Catelyn had hoped they would grow distant of one another. That Robb wouldn't have to constantly fear the bastard betraying him out of jealousy or hate towards Ned's trueborn son.

Instead quite the opposite happened, Robb always introduced Jon as being his brother, spending all day with him on the few times they were let to leave the Academy, and he would not hear anyone speak lowly of Jon simply for his birth. Once Robb had actually attacked another initiate who had been mocking Jon's status as a bastard. The teachers at the Academy warned that this behavior was worrying and could lead him down the dark side. Catelyn had pleaded and begged Ned to separate the boys, less their son become a Sith. But Ned would not hear of it, just as he wouldn't hear any questions about his bastard's mother. 

Catelyn forced herself not to think about the bastard, not about how he was in his room on the upper floor of the apartment, laughing with Robb and the girls as they told stories of their adventures. Instead she concerned herself with making their temporary home look the best it could for the arrival of Bran and Rickon. She hadn't seen her two youngest boys in nearly two years and it broke her heart to think about how much they must have grown without her there to see it. She was silently thankful that Sansa and Arya had taken after her, she couldn't bear to think of either of them going out into the Galaxy waiting for someone to try and blast them or cut them down.

"Mother!" Came a shout from the entrance of the apartment. When Catelyn turned around to meet the voice she felt a small body wrap its arms around her waist. Kneeling down Catelyn wrapped her arms around her youngest son.

"Rickon, I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed, looking up to see Ned and Bran walking in through the doorway.  She stood and walked to give Ned a kiss and hug her second son. She took Bran's new braid in her hand and looked at it, smiling brightly at her son. "I'm so proud of you, Bran." She told him, hugging him tightly. Before long the rest of the kids were gathered in the living room congratulating their little brother and asking him questions about his Master.  It warmed Catelyn's heart to watch them all, sitting together as one big family as they had so few occasions to do. She was so caught up in watching her children that she hadn't noticed Ned coming up behind her and wrapping one of his arms around her. "They're beautiful aren't they, Ned?" She asked as he kissed her cheek.

"They are, I couldn't ask for more amazing children." He answered in a soft voice. "And I certainly couldn't ask for a more beautiful wife." He whispered, kissing her again. She gently pushed him away, she had missed her husband during the brief days since they had left Ando Prime, and tonight she very much looked forward to sharing a bed with him once more.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Catelyn awoke early to say goodbye to Ned and the boys, seeing Bran in his grey robes that looked so much like Robb's and Ned's nearly made her eyes well up. Instead she told them to be safe and wished them luck with whatever assignments they might be given.

From then she had spent much of the day doing ordinary household chores, washing clothes, making meals for Rickon and the girls, anything to keep her mind from the fact that Bran would now spend most of his time with Ser Garlan Tyrell and likely would spend most of his time on traveling from planet to planet going on dangerous missions that she had no way of knowing if he would come back or not. She knew deep down that Ser Garlan was a fine Jedi Knight, Ned had told her himself, said that he had no doubts the man would treat Bran well and keep him safe, but that didn't ease her worries. It hadn't eased her worries for Robb when Ned had told her the same of Master Karstark, and he was from Ando as they were. Garlan Tyrell was from Chandrila, light years away from Ando Prime and Winterfell.

When Ned returned home late that night and told her of the news he'd received at the Jedi Council meeting Catelyn's fears only worsened. "Jon Arryn has been murdered."

"Ned, I'm so sorry." She knew that he had loved Jon Arryn like a father. He had been Ned's Jedi Master, and was one of the most valuable members of Jedi Council. "How did this happen?"

Ned shook his head as he answered, "He had left for Bespin some time ago, he hadn't told anyone why he was going and he had even left Joffrey behind. The next news that was heard of him was that he had been killed just outside the Eyrie. He was found with a poisonous dart stuck in his neck." Catelyn immediately thought of Lysa and her son, if someone had targeted Jon Arryn, who was to say they weren't going to target his family?

"That doesn't make any sense, I thought that Jedi were able to protect themselves from poison." She said, forcing her own fears away in favoring of helping Ned, only to hear her husband sigh. 

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, my love. There are some poisons that act so quickly that we are unable to react in enough time to cleanse ourselves." He stood up and paced their bedroom, "That doesn't matter though, he should have sensed that he was in danger. Jon had a stronger connection with the force than almost any Jedi I've ever known. He should have been able to sense that something wasn't right." The frustration in Ned's voice became more evident with each passing word. "It's just not right, he was on his own planet. Everyone loved Jon, how could he have been attacked in his own home?"

"I don't know." She replied, standing and moving to embrace her husband, trying to provide any small amount of comfort. "What is going to be done?" She asked, thought she knew in an almost instinctual way that the answer would only serve to worsen her fears.

"Robert wants me to go to Bespin and investigate his death. See if perhaps I can bring Jon Arryn's killer to justice." Then with a weary sigh he added, "He wants me to bring Joffrey." Catelyn knew that Ned didn't want to boy in the Order, believing him to cruel and prideful to be a proper Jedi. If Ned's tone now said anything then Jon Arryn's influence on Joffrey's life had not cured him of his vile temperament.

"When are you to leave?" She asked, wishing that he didn't have to leave. He didn't belong on some planet in the Outer Rim, he belong on Ando, inside Winterfell with her. She didn't care how selfish the thought was, he was her husband, and the father to her children. His place was with them, not on Bespin.

"In two days." Ned sighed, "But I won't be gone for too long, Robert wants to have a meeting of the Senate in a weeks time." Before Cat could ask why Ned continued, "He believes that Daenerys Targaryen has married a Dothraki horselord, and that she will travel from Wild Space to come and rebuild her father's empire." Ned sounded as though he didn't believe what he had been told. "He want's to build an army, to send it out to Zonju V and kill them before they have a chance to attack us."

"That's impossible though, there's only a single spaceport on that planet, and even then the Dothraki can't fly a ship." She shook her head. There was no sense behind this plan, the Targaryen children had nothing but their names when they fled to the far Outer Rim. There had been no word of them in over ten years.

"I said the same, Cat. I told him that there was no way the girl or her brother could pose a threat to us. But Robert won't be dissuaded, he believes them to be the biggest threat to him."

"Did no one on the Council speak out against this plan? The Jedi are meant to be peace keepers, not killers." Ned nodded in agreement with her words.

"Doran Martell spoke out against the plan, saying that we should be more concerned with the murder of Jon Arryn, but Robert believes that the incidents maybe related to one another. Even then Master Martell fought for the Targaryen's during the war, Robert isn't likely to take advice from him on any issue. He most likely wouldn't even been on the Council had Robert not wanted to avoid another war so soon after the first."

"Surely the Senate will agree, there is no need to see this girl as a threat, she's not older than Robb is. Hardly more than a child." Though Catelyn knew that Robb was twenty years old, she had trouble seeing him as more than her first born son.

"I do not know, my love. But while I am away you and the girls are to have Jory and the guard with you at all times. If someone is targeting Jedi then I will not have my family harmed as a way of getting to me." Catelyn agree with him whole heartedly, she couldn't bear to think of Sansa or Arya being hurt.

"What of the boys?" She asked, her mind immediately turning to Robb and Bran, fearing that they too maybe targeted.

"Robb and Jon are Jedi Knights, and they work together on almost all of their missions. As for Bran, I will ensure that Ser Garlan is made aware of the situation and that he should be cautious on whatever assignment he is given. Beyond that there is little we can do." And though Catelyn knew that her husband was right, she could not help but worry about her children, and about her husband. Whatever was happening she could not shake the feeling that something big was happening and that soon the whole Galaxy would be aware of it.


	4. Bran

Ser Garlan's personal ship, The Second Rose, landed in a spaceport just outside Highgarden. He and Bran had come to Chandrila for what was going to be a relatively easy mission. The underground tomb of a Tyrell Jedi Knight had been found opened. The tomb was home to naturally occurring force crystals, some of which had been mined and used as decoration in the large tomb.  Senator Mace Tyrell had believed that there were grave robbers in the tomb who wished to take these crystals and sell them, so he asked that one of his sons be sent to deal with the situation, as he believed that only another Tyrell Jedi should be allowed to enter the tomb.  Bran and Ser Garlan met one of Senator Tyrell's guards outside the spaceport and bordered a shuttle that would take them to the tomb.

"Are you excited for your first mission, Bran?" Ser Garlan asked as the traveled.

"Yes, Master." Bran replied shortly, not wishing to sound overly eager. Though this was supposed to be a relatively simple mission Bran couldn't help but be excited, it would be his first mission as a Padawan, and the first on his path to becoming a full-fledged Jedi Knight.

"You're allowed to be excited, Bran. It's your first mission." Ser Garlan chuckled, "When I went on my first mission I could barely keep still I was so excited, I thought I was going burst." Bran gave a small smile at that comment.

"What was your first mission, Master?" Bran asked, curiosity winning over wanting to seem mature. His master gave him a smile at the question, and that smile turned into a full laugh as the man recalled his first mission.

"My Master and I were sent to rescue a group of merchants who had crashed on some deserted planet in the Outer Rim, I don't even remember its name. We went to the source of the distress signal and found the merchants. It was so boring." Ser Garlan started to laugh again, and Bran began to laugh with him. He had decided that he liked Ser Garlan, and was even more grateful to have been given to him as a Padawan. "I had hoped maybe we would have found some kind of sabotage, or that some of the merchants were in danger. Instead it had just been an engine failure, totally routine, I remember my Master telling me not to be so disappointed." Taking a breath to recover from his laughter Ser Garlan suddenly gave Bran a serious look. "I hope that your first mission is as boring as mine was, Bran."

Bran had been surprised by sudden change in his master's tone. He'd done the same thing just before leaving Coruscant, Father had been waiting for them at the spaceport and spoke in private with Ser Garlan. When Bran asked what his father had said, Ser Garlan told him not to worry. Bran had been tempted to inquire further, but the way that Ser Garlan has spoken made it clear that he wouldn't be answering any of Bran's questions.

The rest of the trip to the tomb passed in a comfortable silence as Bran watched the lush Chandrilan countryside go by. When they arrived at the tomb they found about a dozen men who had to be Tyrell guards surrounding the entrance. Not far from the tomb was a freighter class ship that one of the guards said was thought to belong to the grave robbers.  The guards also said that the ship had first been spotted near the tomb a day and a half ago, but no one had come out of the tomb since then. "Well, we might as well check it out. Ready Bran?" Ser Garlan asked, giving him a bright smile. Bran gave a nod and the two descended into the tomb.

 The tomb was an enormous structure, with ornate pillars and statues of Jedi scattered throughout. The mausoleum was built inside of a huge cavern, so deep that Bran could not see the ground, and it seemed to go on forever. Bran thought that you could have walked for hours and still not seen the entirety of the tomb. "Shouldn't we have seen someone by now?" Bran asked as the descended another level of the tomb. They had been hear for at least half an hour and there wasn't a single sign of life, no people, no mining equipment. It was as though he and Ser Garlan were the only people to have been in this tomb since it was last closed.

"They might have gone deeper into the tombs, there are larger crystals nearer to the coffin. If they want to make the best profit possible they'd focus on those." Ser Garlan explained, although to Bran it sounded like he was suggesting it more than he was stating a fact. Bran thought something was off about the way this place felt, like something strange in the force. But that had to be the force crystals he was feeling, there were so many of them that he just felt the energy radiating from them.

They had finally reached what Ser Garlan said was the center of the tomb. They had descended many levels and were now deep enough into the caverns that Bran couldn't see where they had come from. They had left a hall way and found two men armed with blaster rifles guarding the bridge to the Jedi's final resting place. When they saw Ser Garlan and Bran one of them shouted, "Halt!" Rushing forward with his rifle raised he asked, "Turn around and go back the way you came."

Ser Garlan calmly raised his hand and said "You want to take us to your boss." The man then parroted Ser Garlan's words back to them before turning and walking down the bridge, when the other guard started to question this Ser Garlan repeated his gesture and told the guard "You want to turn yourself into the authorities." Causing the man to walk in the opposite direction and start to climb the many ramps and stairways that would lead out of the tomb. "Jedi Mind trick." Ser Garlan whispered as they followed the guard, "One of my favorite tricks."

They were led into a grand hall where many men were working on breaking down some of the larger force crystals that illuminated the tomb. A few of the men stopped working and watched as Bran and Ser Garlan were led to the leader of the operation. Suddenly one of them shouted, "Jedi!" And the rest of the men stopped working, scrambling for their blasters. Ser Garlan activated his orange lightsaber and Bran did the same with his green one. Blaster fire started to fill the hall and the man that Ser Garlan had tricked was shot and killed. Bran and his masters deflected bolt after bolt as some of the grave robbers charged them with mining torches. Ser Garlan used the force to push them into a wall, knocking them unconscious. Then as more of the robbers made their way forward Ser Garlan and Bran cut the barrels of the blasters and forced the men back. Other men were hit by the deflected blasts and died.

Suddenly there was a shout of "Die Jedi!" And Bran heard electricity crackle through the air, Ser Garlan pushed him out of the way just in time to avoid being him by the attack. Looking in the direction the lightning had come from they saw a hooded man with one hand held out and the other clutching a force crystal. Another surge of lightning shot out of the man's extended hand and Bran jumped out of the way. Before he could land though he felt himself get forced in the opposite direction and slam into one of the cavern's walls. Before he could react he was lifted into the air and saw another man dressed similarly to the first one. He used the force to throw Bran across the room. When Bran landed harshly against the ground his lightsaber left his grasp and before he could will it to him the other force user pulled into his own grasp.

Bran pulled himself to his feet and noticed Ser Garlan still dodging blasts of lightning, and that the man who had stolen his lightsaber was making his way towards Bran's master. Bran ran to help him, only to be stopped as a burst of blaster bolts hit the ground in front of him. Three men off to the side were aiming their rifles at him, one of them shaking his head. Bran looked around, desperate for anything he could use to help his master. He could hear the sound of Ser Garlan's lightsaber meeting his own. As the battle raged on at the other end of the room, Bran saw what he needed. A thermal detonator lied on the ground near a dead grave robber. Reaching out with the force Bran lifted the explosive out and flung it at the men aiming at him. In a startled reaction one of the men fired at the small device and detonated it.

A huge explosion engulfed the room, throwing Bran back against the wall, and causing part of the tomb to collapse in on itself. When Bran next opened his eyes he saw Ser Garlan walking towards him, both of his opponents dead behind him. He crouched down in front of Bran, "Are you alright?" He asked gently, Bran nodded in reply, rubbing the part of his head that had hit the wall.  Ser Garlan handed him his lightsaber, "Don't lose this again, it's your most important tool." He chastised gently.

"Those men were using the force." Bran observed as he stood up, Ser Garlan nodded his head, his hand going to stroke his beard in thought. "Can force crystals let people do that?"

"No." Ser Garlan answered, "These men had an affinity with the force before hand, the crystals only increased their power. We should be glad that they were untrained otherwise they may have been more of a threat." Turning towards the far end of the hall the Jedi frowned, "There is someone else hear, someone more powerful." They heard the rush of footsteps coming from behind them. Across the bridge they had come from a group of me with large blasters fired into the room. The tomb shook as the blasts struck the pillars around the hall, causing them to break and fall down around them. Ser Garlan used the force to push Bran back, moving him out from under the debris. The pillars destruction also caused more of the ceiling to cave in, separating Master from Apprentice.

Bran could hear more blaster fire from behind the wall of rubble between him and his master. "Master Tyrell!" He called, hoping he could be heard over all the noise echoing throughout the cavern.

"Bran!" Came the reply, though Ser Garlan sounded strained as he fought off his attackers. "There's another exit from the tomb past the burial chamber. Go through there and make your way to the surface." Another rumble shook the cavern, "You'll have to hurry, the tomb is starting to collapse. Go!" He shouted. Bran did as his master ordered and ran up the steps to the burial chamber, avoiding the crumbling debris of the cave in.

The burial chamber was a small room, brightly lit due to the large force crystals within. In the middle of the room was a small staircase leading to an altar, where the Jedi Knight's coffin lay. And in front of the coffin was a kneeling man in black armor. Bran activated his lightsaber, "Who are you?" He called, trying to sound authoritative. The armored man stood and turned around, revealing his masked face. He calmly stepped down from the altar and stood a few paces from Bran.

"A Padawan?" He asked, his voice being distorted by the mask, "I had hoped to fight one of the Tyrell knights, but I suppose you'll have to do." He reached behind him and removed a lightsaber, activating the red blade.

"Who are you?" Bran demanded, taking a step back from the armored man. In response to his question he received laughter as the man stepped towards him.

"I don't suppose the mask would mean anything would it? Or the voice distortion?" The man laughed again, "They've certainly lowered the bar for what constitutes a Padawn these days." Then without another word the man lunged at Bran. Bran quickly deflected the blow and attempted to return one of his own, only to be blocked by his opponent. The man swung again a Bran, and then again and again, barely giving Bran time to shield himself between blows. Whoever this man was he had been trained on how to use a lightsaber.

Their battle continued, Bran being forced on the defensive the entire time, and it seemed as though the armored man wasn't putting forth half as much effort as Bran was. Another rumble shook the tomb and a rock fell from the ceiling, forcing the man to hold off on his attack for a moment. Taking the opportunity Bran used the force to push the rock forward at his opponent, when the man quickly cut the boulder in half Bran leaped over top him and attempted to stab the him through. Only to find his lightsaber stop when it struck the man's armor. Taking advantage of Bran's bafflement the attacked kicked Bran in the stomach and blasted him away with the force. Before Bran could bring himself to his feet and defend himself he felt himself be lifted into the air.

Without a word the Dark Jedi closed his hand some and Bran was launched into a horrible pain as all the air seemed to be forced from his body, he brought his hand to his throat, gasping for air. The Dark Jedi laughed as Bran choked, "I should kill you now, boy. But you're only a Padawan, hardly worthy of being killed by an experienced warrior such as myself. So I think I'll let this crumbling grave be your death." The man dropped his arm to his side and deactivated his lightsaber. Bran fell to his knees, the last sight he saw before passing out was his enemy leaving the burial chamber.

 

* * *

 

Bran awoke gasping for air, his hands immediately going to his neck as he remembered the terrible pain before his unconsciousness. As he caught his breath he heard a light voice saying, "Bran, it's okay. You're safe, you're alright." The source of the voice rubbed his back soothingly and he turned his head to see a attractive young woman who was around the same age as Robb and Jon, her hair and eyes the same color as Ser Garlan's. "You're alright." She repeated as his breathing returned to normal.

"Where are am I?" Bran asked, he was in a large well-decorated bedroom, sitting in a queen sized bed. On the other side of the bed there was a large cot, which had recently been made.

"You're in Highgarden. This is Garl's old room." The woman explained calmly. She handed him a glass of water which Bran drank greedily, his throat feeling raw. I'm Margaery." She added as she chuckled at his action. Bran thought for a moment, Margaery was the youngest of the Tyrells, and she was engaged to Senator Renly Baratheon. Bran had also heard rumors that she was force-sensitive like her brothers, but those couldn't have been true, her parents would have had to take her to the Academy. "You gave us all quite a scare, I haven't seen Garl this worried since his wedding day." She joked. Bran tried to smile about it, but all he could think about was the Dark Jedi he'd fought in the Tomb.

"Excuse me, Miss Tyrell but.." Before Bran could finish Margaery interrupted him, "Oh please, call me Margaery."

"Okay, Margaery, where is Ser Garlan?" Bran asked, moving to get out of the bed. But Margaery gently placed a hand on Bran's chest and pushed him down onto the bed.

"You should rest, we put you in a Kolto tank, but you're still going to be sore. You had some pretty bad bruises, it's a miracle nothing worse happened given how the Tomb was falling apart." She explained, "You stay hear and I'll go find Garlan for you." Then Margaery stood to do as she said, leaving Bran to his thoughts. 

Bran felt like a fool. He'd gone on his first mission as a Jedi Padawan and ended up nearly dying. _What was I thinking? I'm barely an Apprentice and I went up against someone who could be a Sith Lord! I should have just run. I'm an idiot, I could have died._ Bran wanted to yell in frustration, how could he have run? The Dark Jedi was right in front of the only exit, the cave was falling apart. _Father wouldn't have run, he would have done as I did, except he would have won._ "Bran?" Bran looked up to see Ser Garlan entering the room.

"Hello, Master." Bran greeted solemnly, Ser Garlan walked over and sat in the seat that his sister had been in moments before.

"How are you feeling?" Bran shook his head, Margaery had been right, he was sore, but other than that he was just angry at himself. His master sighed, "Don't beat yourself up, you did great. Few Padawans would have handled themselves as well as you did in that situation." Bran didn't say anything in response to the Knight's praise, he just nodded dully in reply. "I've spoken with the Council, I told them about the Force-Sensitives we found in the Tomb. They don't know who they are but it's worrying. When we were done you're father contacted me privately, he asked after you."

"What did you say?" Bran asked, worried as to how his father would react to know that he'd failed his first mission as Ser Garlan's Padawan.

"I told him the truth, that you performed very well, and that we were separated. I also told him of your injuries, however I wasn't able to tell him how you came to be unconscious."  The way he had ended the sentence made it clear that he wanted to know the answer, so Bran explained his encounter with the armored dark Jedi. When he explained that his lightsaber hadn't been able to pierce the man's armor Ser Garlan interrupted him. "It didn't go through the man's armor at all?"

"No, Master." Bran answered.

"Then it must have been made of Cortosis. This is troubling new, Bran. A Dark Jedi with Cortosis armor is an dangerous thing, we must inform the Council of this development." Bran nodded and rose from the bed, ignoring the aches that came from the action, Ser Garlan stopped him though, "We don't have to do it this very moment, we can tell them tomorrow. Today I want you to focus on resting." He instructed softly. With a deep sigh, Bran agreed to his masters orders and laid down in the large bed. Soon after Ser Garlan left the room, leaving Bran to think about what his master had just said, and what it could mean for the Galaxy as a whole.


	5. Ned

Ned sat in his transport, watching a holgram of the Jedi Council before him. Traditionally there had always been twelve Jedi on the Council, eight from each planet in the Empire, the Emperor himself, the Order's Battlemaster, and two of the best Jedi in the Order. When the Republic had been formed after Robert's Rebellion the Order hadn't changed much at all. However when Balon Greyjoy rebelled Mandalore had been removed from the Republic. That left eleven seats on the Council. There were only nine at this meeting though, Jon Arryn was dead, and Hoster Tully had been ill for sometime. Master Tully was an elderly man, and as much as Ned hated the thought, it might be time that he retired from his seat and gave it to his brother Master Brynden.

"The man had Cortosis armor?" Robert repeated, making absolutely sure that Bran was telling the truth.  When Ned had first heard from Ser Garlan that he'd found Bran unconscious in the collapsing tomb he had feared the worst, but Bran stood before the Council looking no worse for wear, at least as far a Ned could tell from the hologram.

"Yes, Master. When I struck the man, my lightsaber wouldn't go through his armor." Bran explained, the hologram of Robert immediately turned to look at Master Tywin. The Correllian Jedi didn't look shocked by the information, but Ned couldn't think of a time when he'd ever seen Tywin Lannister shocked. Not even when he had presented Robert the brutalized bodies of the Targaryen children.

"Perhaps Master Tywin would like to explain how someone would be able to obtain an entire suit of Cortosis armor?" Robert asked accusingly.

"Masters," Tywin started calmly, "While much of the Cortosis in the galaxy comes from my family's mines on Corellia and neighboring systems, they aren't the only sources of the mineral. It is well within the realm of possibility that some other organization mined Cortosis for their own purposes. Even ignoring that possibility, my company hasn't sold a suit of cortosis armor to anyone but the Senate since before the Revolution." Robert didn't look pleased by the man's answer, but Ned had to admit that Tywin's answer was as sound as any.

"Bran, what did his armor look like?" Ned asked, speaking for the first time since the meeting began. "Were there any special markings?"

Bran thought for a moment, "It was just plain black armor. There were no markings on it that I saw." That led some credence to Tywin's claim, the Chancellors Guard had armor made of Cortosis, but it was painted white and had the seal of the Republic, a Stag, enameled into it. Black was the natural color of Cortosis, so Tywin's claim seemed even more plausible than it already had.

"What Lightsaber form was the man using?" Asked Master Doran Martell. It was a good question, one that should have been asked sooner. Bran looked to be thinking about the question, and Ned was briefly worried that he wouldn't know. During the duel with Tommen before the graduation ceremony both boys had only used Form I, Shii-Cho, as that was the most basic form. More advanced forms could be taught by the Padawan's master, or another member of the Order at the request of the master.

Finally after several moments of thought Bran answered Master Doran's question, "I think that it was Form IV, Master." Doran nodded at this, Ned thought that the man had his own suspicions as to who this mystery Dark Jedi was. Knowing the Martells as he did however, Ned thought it likely that Doran was looking for anything that could implicate the Lannisters as being responsible for this.

 "Fat lot of good what you think!" Robert growled, "If you don't know for sure what form he was using why say anything?" Ned did his best not to glower at his friend, Bran had been fighting a grown man who was clearly more skilled than he. Of course the boy wouldn't know for sure which form his opponent was using, he'd been focusing on staying alive! Robert was right to be concerned about the appearance of a Dark Jedi, but that didn't give him the right to shout at Ned's son.

"You said that when you entered the burial chamber the man was kneeling?" Ned asked, cutting off Robert before he could continue to yell at the boy. Bran nodded in answer to the question, his eyes shifting back and forth between Ned and Robert as he did so. "What did you mean by that?"

"He was just kneeling in front of the coffin." Bran shrugged, "It looked like he was meditating, but I can't think of why he would have been doing that." Ned looked around at the other members of the Council, all of them to think the same thing he did.

"Thank you, Bran. That will be all." Bran gave his father a confused look before nodding and bowing to the rest of the Council, then his hologram disappeared.

"Don't one of you say it, it's a damned myth!" Robert bellowed as soon as Bran's hologram was gone. Ned sighed, he knew Robert would react negatively to this news, it could mean the end of his time as chancellor.

There was a prophecy, one that was over a thousand years old. It talked of a Jedi who would one day rule the whole galaxy, from the Core Worlds to the Outer Rim. The prophecy stated that this Jedi would be capable of interacting with the force in a way that no one before him or her could, that they would be able to absorb the force energy produced by other living beings, possibly even from the world around him or her. Some believed that the prophecy had been fulfilled three hundred years ago, when Aegon the Conqueror came from Korriban and formed the first Galactic Empire.

Others believed that the promised Jedi had yet to show their face, that such a warrior may walk among us now, unbeknownst of their great fate. Or perhaps they had yet to be born.  Anyone could fulfill the prophecy, so long as they were force sensitive. However many who believed in the prophecy also believed that it referred to a Targaryen.

Ned didn't know much of prophecy, but he did know that the Force could show men things that would occur in their future. There was an entire sect of the order filled with people who could use their force talents to see the future. Howland Reed had once been a part of it, and now his son meditated in the temple everyday. Many men dismissed the Seers though, the would often see things that were only relevant to them, never in regards to the Republic as a whole, when there were grand visions that spoke of great calamities and horrors they often never came to pass. The Jedi Seers had long since been considered a superstition by many of the order.

 "Hundreds of fools have tried to fulfill that ridiculous legend, and all of them have failed!" Robert was right of course, hundreds of Jedi in the past had thought that they might be the promised Jedi, but few had been of Targaryen blood, and none had posses that powerful a connection with the Force.

"It's a silly superstition to be sure." Olenna Tyrell added, "I find it rather laughable that we're even considering the idea." The rest of the Council murmured in agreement, either unwilling to argue with Robert over the tale of a thirteen year old boy, or unwilling to consider that the prophecy might be coming true. "Master Stark, have you uncovered anything in regards to Master Arryn's death?"

Ned shook his head, "No one I have spoken to has had any valuable information." In truth when he met with Lysa Arryn she had all bet screamed at him to leave her planet and not involve her in the mess. Ned had tried to explain that she could be in just as much danger as Jon had been, but she wouldn't listen. She thought that since no one else had been killed then there was no threat to her or her son. She told him that his being there was putting them in danger, and that he should just leave well enough alone.

A few of Master Arryn's men had been more willing to cooperate, but none of them had noticed any suspicious activity on the Jon's part. When Ned asked if Jon had any enemies on Bespin the men he'd talked to seemed almost shocked at the idea. They all loved Jon Arryn, one guard had claimed that there wasn't a man on Bespin would wouldn't give his life to save Jon Arryn's.

"There are no known enemies of the Arryn's on Bespin. None of the men and women in the Eyrie's jail are professional killers. Master Arryn was alone when he died, whoever had killed him had fled by the time their crime had been discovered."

"Have you found anything of use while on Bespin?" Robert asked testily.

"One of his household guard was able to bring me a datapad that Jon Arryn had spent days writing in. However it is locked, and none of the passwords I have attempted to use have worked." Robert looked even more upset by that bit of information.

"Bring the datapad back to Coruscant, we'll see if any of the Archivsits can crack it." Robert sighed, "Meeting dismissed." Several members of the Council complained about ending the meeting so suddenly, "Get out! Meeting dismissed!" Robert shouted. The Council was silent then, and Ned could see Masters Tyrell and Lannister giving Robert disapproving looks. The Order was not a monarchy, and Robert was not a king, yet they all listened and stood to leave the room. Ned simply sighed and turned off the hologram projector. The Council meeting had gone abysmally, but at least now he could leave Bespin and return to Coruscant to be with Catelyn and the girls.

"Are you finally done?" Came a voice from behind Ned. "You old men and your meetings, I thought it would never end." Ned turned to face the boy who'd said them.

"I told you to go and gather more information." Ned scolded sharply, "How long have you been listening?"

Joffrey smirked at him, acting as though he were privy to some great knowledge, Long enough to know that there's some fool running around in a suit of Cortosis armor, and that your son wasn't strong enough to kill him."

"Killing isn't the Jedi way, even if the man had been defeated he wouldn't have been killed unless absolutely necessary." Ned chided.

Joffrey scoffed at him, "You don't spare your enemies, my father taught me that. Would he have become Supreme Chancellor if he had shown the Targaryen's mercy?" Ned sighed, Joffrey hadn't changed at all since he'd left the Academy. The boy may have favored his mother in appearence, but he was the worst of Robert when it came to his personality.  "If the Council would make me a Knight then I would lead a hunt for this Dark Jedi and slay him with my own blade."

"But you are not yet a Jedi Knight, and I am your Master. There will be no more discussion of this matter, and you will not speak of it to anyone. Now prepare yourself to leave." Ned commanded. Joffrey rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Ned sighed and went to give the pilot instruction to sail for Coruscant, before going to his quarters to meditate on his time on Bespin. Hoping that the Force might guide him to the answers he sought.


	6. Jon

Jon Snow lowered his hood as he entered the large cantina on Ando Prime. He and Robb quickly moved to the bar and order themselves large cups of tea. Most cantinas didn't carry tea among their drinks, but on due to the near constant snowfall on Ando every cantina carried it to help the weary traveler warm themselves. Looking around Jon noticed that it was packed with people. Many were gathered around the bar, chatting and getting drunk. Others very intently watched the screens around the building, cheering and yelling at the podrace being broadcasted. Jon smiled, he enjoyed watching podraces from time to time. Now however he was more interested in relaxing after his mission.

"Stark! Snow!" Came a familiar voice, Jon suppressed a frown at the noise. He may have been Robb's closest friend, but that didn't make Theon Greyjoy any less of an ass. He turned to see the older man standing with a grin on his face. He was wearing the same black robe that Jon wore, but his cloak was grey instead of brown. He was holding a mug in his hand, most likely a heated beer or wine. Theon would be interested in getting drunk and celebrating after a mission than resting.

Robb smiled and gave his friend a firm pat on the back. "You got to the city alright?" He asked. The three of them had been sent to help some miners who had been trapped by a cave in. Barrowton had contacted the Jedi Order after the miners hadn't reported in for a few days. The authorities didn't want to use blast charges to clear the blockage in fear of worsening things. Jon and Robb had been sent because they were natives to the planet so the temperatures were less likely to hinder them, while Theon had come out of boredom. When they arrived at the mine Theon had been sent to get a medical transport for the miners, while Jon and Robb focused on clearing the debris.  Of course when the transport arrived Theon was no where to be found. Judging by the fact that he wasn't shivering like Robb and himself, Jon guessed that he had been at the cantina since he'd sent the transport.

"Aye, a bit of snow isn't going to hold me back." Theon boasted, leading them to the booth he had taken possession of. "How bout you two? You both look like you've been hugged by a couple of Wampas." He joked.

"Well we had the hard job, we couldn't just jump back into our nice warm ships like you." Robb japed back. Jon simply sighed and sipped at his tea. He wasn't interested in trading jokes. He was tired and cold, he wanted to find an inn and fall asleep. He also wanted to find out how Bran was doing.

Father had contacted them on the way to Ando about how after their assignment was complete they were to report to King's Landing immediately. Apparently the Council had an important announcement to make, and it involved whatever had happened on Bran's mission. When Jon asked how Bran had done Father hadn't said much, other than that Bran had suffered some minor injuries and that there was nothing to worry about. Theon hadn't been very worried, and Robb acted like he wasn't, but Jon could tell he was worried as well.

"Jon?" Robb asked, bumping him with his shoulder, "You alright?" Jon looked up to see his brother and Theon giving him looks, though Robb looked more concerned, as where Theon looked annoyed. Jon shook his head lightly.

"It's nothing, Robb. He's always like this, remember even at the Academy he was a spoil-sport. 'You guys shouldn't do that, Master Luwin wouldn't approve, we're going to get in trouble.'" Theon mocked.

"Leave him alone, Theon." Robb chastised, before turning back to Jon, "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"It's nothing." Jon replied, shaking his head again. "I'm just a little worried about Bran."

"Bran will be fine." Robb assured, a small smile on his face, "Father said the injuries were minor, besides you know Bran. Remember when he was ten and he broke his arm at the Academy?" Jon smiled at the memory. It was Bran's tenth name day, and Robb and Jon had gone to visit when Father couldn't. They had walked around the courtyard of the Academy, and Bran had started climbing one of the tallest trees. He had actually made it reasonably high up before slipping. Robb and Jon had both been so surprised that they hadn't reacted in time to stop the fall. Luckily Bran had only broken his left arm. By the time Jon and Robb were leaving the next morning Bran was already trying to climb another tree.

 "Aye, you're probably right." Jon agreed, "I suppose I'm just nervous for him about his first mission." Jon knew he had been. He hadn't even thought he was going to get a Jedi Master. A common superstition throughout the Republic was that bastards were more likely to become Dark Jedi than trueborn children. Sith like Daemon Blackfyre and Brynden Rivers did little to improve things for their fellow bastards. The closer Jon came to his thirteenth nameday, the more convinced he became that he'd spend the rest of his life working on a moisture farm on Tatooine.

Robb had tried to convince him otherwise, "Father is a member of the Jedi Council, he'll find you a master for sure." He'd promised. Jon hadn't been so sure, until his graduation day occurred. It had been an uncomfortable day, Father and his wife had come to see Robb, and as always Mrs. Stark was cold to him. Sansa, always modeling after her mother, greeted and congratulated him even but still without the warmth she gave Robb. Things only got worse when the ceremony started. Jon waited to be among the students who weren't called for a master to give them braids, to be told where he would spend the rest of his life farming.

"Jon Snow, step forward!" Called Master Marwyn. Jon looked around in shock, certain that he hadn't heard correctly, or that he'd fallen asleep and was dreaming. "Jon Snow, please step forward!" Repeated Marwyn. Jon hastily did as he was told, standing before the aged Jedi and waiting for the man to say he'd made a mistake, or to shame him in front of the all who were gathered. "Your Jedi Master shall be Master Jeor Mormont!" A series of gasps went up in the crowds, followed by hushed murmuring. Master Mormont was a member of the Jedi Council, added not long after Robert's Revolution ended. For a bastard, even the bastard of a member of the Jedi Council, having such a high ranking Jedi for a Master was unheard of.

Master Mormont had treated Jon fairly despite his birth, and Jon admired the man nearly as much as he admired his own father. He wasn't an overly kind man, and he wasn't quick to praise Jon over every task he performed correctly, but when Jon did receive praise from his master he knew that he had earned it.

Robb's laughter pulled Jon from his thoughts, "When Master Karstark found out he was furious. I thought he was going to send me off to the Agricultural Corps for sure." Robb had told this story before, mostly to their younger siblings. On his first assignment he had been sent to Coruscant on a joint mission with Master Glover and his Padawan Wylla Manderly. They had been assigned to take care of an interplanetary drug cartel that was evading all planetary authorities.

 One night they had split up to do reconnaissance on the building they believed to be the Cartel's base. Masters Karstark and Glover took carved out one set of streets for them to watch over, while they gave Robb and Wylla another section. Robb would tell that the night was boring beyond, that the stake out had been going on for hours and hours. Jon imagined that the truth of matter was that Robb and Wylla had done as they were told for an hour, before they began vigorously kissing one another.

The night continued this way, with Theon and Robb swapping stories of their days at the Academy and missions that had gone awry, until eventually they all turned in for the night.

The next day the three men had returned to their starfighters and traveled to Coruscant. They arrived at the Jedi Temple just after midday, and much like when he was a boy Jon couldn't help but be in awe of it. It was an impressive building, standing as one of the tallest buildings in King's Landing. Like the Academy on Yavin, the Temple was a large ziggurat, but it looked more like a fortress than a place of meditation. Once inside the Great Hall they noticed the crowd of other Jedi. Father had explained that Jedi were being called back to Coruscant, but it looked as though the whole Order was gathered. Jon looked around, hoping that he might see Bran or Father, but was unsuccessful in his attempts. He stood and talked with Robb and Theon, looking around and waiting for whatever announcement was meant to be made.

Eventually Father and Grandmaster Robert Baratheon appeared on one of the many balconies lining the Great Hall. On either side of them was Ser Jaime Lannister, and Jedi Battlemaster Barristan Selmy, the leader of the Chancellors Supreme Guard. "Welcome, fellow Jedi! You have all been gathered here today because of grave news that has come to light. Jedi Master Jon Arryn has been murdered!" Jon's eyes widened at the announcement, he turned to Robb and saw that his brother was as shocked as he was. Jon Arryn was one of the best Jedi in the Order, he was certainly the wisest.

"We have reason to believe that he was assassinated." Father continued, "We've also discovered that there is a group of unregistered and untrained force-sensatives being lead by a Dark Jed in Cortosis armor. They were last seen on Chandrila taking force crystals from the Tyrell family tomb. We do not know if these two incidents are related." Father finished.

Jon processed all this information, was that how Bran had been injured? Had he fought that Dark Jedi? Jon felt his worries for his younger brother increase at the thought. Even more unsettling was the news of non-Jedi force users. Republic law dictated that all children with a signifcant connection to the force be taken to the Academy after their fourth nameday. Some children were bound to fall through the cracks, but even then Jon couldn't imagine them being much of a threat.

"How are you investigating?" Called out a knight from further into the crowd than Jon could see.

"That is why you have all been gathered here. We're sending out teams to areas where assassins and other types of criminals are known to gather. There are lists placed at each of the exits to the Grand Hall. Finally, I urge that all of you proceed with caution. I don't have to explain how dangerous a Dark Jedi in Cortosis armor is."

After the announcement followed Robb and Theon to a large holoscreen with a list of names and planets on it. Jon saw that all of the names were paired together, with Padawans staying with their Masters, and some Jedi Knights being paired with their former Masters. Jon also saw that some pairs were grouped together.

Checking his name Jon saw that he was paired with Master Mormont for a mission to Hoth. It was an Ice Planet like Ando, except that it was even colder. There was only one spaceport there, and only one colony as well. The settlers there had a history of interstellar piracy, but Jon didn't think it was likely that one of them was an assassin.

Checking further down the list Jon saw that Robb and Master Karstark were being sent to Braavos on the planet Eshan, a guild of assassins known as the Faceless Men were based in Braavos. Jon thought it sensible to check their and see if perhaps a Faceless Man had been hired to kill Master Arryn.

"Mandalore?" Jon said aloud once he'd read Theon's listing. He looked to Theon and saw the same shock in his eyes that Jon felt when reading the assignment. Theon hadn't been on Mandalore in over a decade. He had been at the Academy when his father rebelled, Jon remembered the Masters glaring at the boy anytime he passed by. Eventually he had been locked in his room until the conflict had ended.

"You're going home? That's wonderful!." Robb exclaimed, looking at his friend excitedly. Jon couldn't share his brother's enthusiasm, it wasn't right. Sending Theon to Mandalore was already a risky idea. The Mandalorians were a proud warring people, and the Greyjoys were the proudest of them all, being the only force-sensatives on the planet. Theon took pride in his heritage, Father had always thought it worrying for a Jedi to be so proud such a thing. Jon worried that if the Mandalorians were responsible for Jon Arryn's assassination then Theon could be too easily persuaded to help his family.

What made the idea worse was that Theon was one of the only Jedi being sent on his own. Father was being sent back to Bespin to continue his investigation there. Without saying anything Jon turned and started to look for his father, or Master Mormont. He ignored Robb calling after him, Jon didn't know what it was, perhaps a disturbance in the Force, but he couldn't let Theon go to Mandalore on his own.


	7. Daenerys

_The air was dry, the was nothing but sand for miles around her. She didn't recognize this planet, but she felt as though she belonged here. She could feel the Dark Side resonating from all around her. It was impossible to ignore, it was a power she had never sensed before. It was greater than the power that her brother held or even the power that her husband emanated. So caught up in this feeling was she that the she failed to notice the beating of the wings until the sand was being blown towards her. Looking up she saw a beast she'd been told was long dead, she heard it's roar pierce her ears as it descended upon her._

"Dany!"

Daenerys shot up in her bed, holding the covers to her naked chest. Viserys stood at the foot of her bed, anger and a hint of lust in her eyes. Dany's handmaiden's stood behind him near the tentflaps, fear in their eyes. She didn't know what Viserys has said or done to be allowed into Drogo's tent, but the Dothraki were superstitious of anyone with Force Powers. Even one as untrained in those powers as Viserys.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked at last, Drogo would be angry when he heard of this intrusion, and she had no desire to watch his eyes rake up and down her body as though she were a whore.

The anger in his eyes shone more fiercely at her question, "When are we leaving this wretched planet?" He demanded, "I gave Drogo what he wanted, where is my army? Where is my throne?" His voice grew louder with every question, Irri flinched behind him. He had asked these question almost every day in the month that had past since her marriage to Drogo. Daenerys knew that Drogo was becoming irritated with the questions, and last night he had told her that if Viserys asked him again he would rip out her brother's tongue.

"I can't say." She answered evenly, Viserys' scowl deepened at that. "He doesn't have any interest in retaking our Empire, he..."

"MY Empire, I am the Heir to the throne. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith, you are my sister, my apprentice until I can find a more suitable candidate." He ranted. "Remind your savage husband that he owes his wife to me! Remind him that I have the blood of the dragon in my veins and that he is nothing compared to my power!" Then he stormed out of her tent.

Daenerys did not feel the fear she once would have at Viserys' threats. She knew that Drogo was more powerful than Viserys could ever be, that while Viserys boasted of his power in the Force that he was weak in it. When they were children and he'd been particularly wrathful he had used Force Lightning to punish her for minor slights. She'd thought no greater pain could exist in the Galaxy, that had been before she'd met Drogo.

She had only seen her beloved use the Force once before, when a rival Khalasar had descended upon them in the night. They had been unprepared and half the men asleep for the night, yet when Drogo found out about the attack he went forward without any weapon or clothing. He'd raised his arm towards the enemy and Daenerys watched as a score of Dothraki screamers fell from their horses, lightning coursing through them till the died in agony. The rival Khal had ridden forward to face Drogo, only to receive the same fate as his soldiers. The remaining forces fled, and Drogo gave chase with his own men, riding down and slaying each one.

Viserys had been their to witness Drogo's victory and Daenerys had seen the fear in her brother's eyes when Drogo used the force. He would never admit it, but Daenerys knew her brother would never lift a finger against Drogo, Viserys knew that he would be killed if he did.

Daenerys dressed and left her tent, stepping into the hot sun of Zonju. The planet was dry, but there were areas with miles of green grass, these areas were closest to the Lhazareen settlements. Jhiqui had told her while she dressed that Drogo had taken his bloodriders to raid a small Lhazareen camp early in the morning.

Members of the Khalasar bowed to her as she walked through the camp, she would stop briefly and speak with them about their morning activities, yet her mind was still focused on the dream she had been woken from. She didn't know what planet she had been on, but she felt as though it was calling to her. Even in her dream there was an undeniable power radiating from that planet. The Dothraki would have no answer to her question, they'd never traveled beyond the grasslands of Zonju. They were one of the most primitive cultures in the Galaxy. Their arakhs were still mostly made of ordinary steel, what few blasters they had were taken from Lhazareen shepherds. The Dothraki knew nothing of the Galaxy beyond their plains.

There was one man in the Khalasar who could tell Daenerys of what her dream meant, what and where that planet was. "Ser Jorah!" She called when she found him. He had been a Jedi Knight in the Republic, his father was a member of the Jedi Council. Daenerys didn't know why he'd left the Jedi or the Republic only that he couldn't return for fear of being executed. Viserys had laughed at his tale, telling Jorah that when he reclaimed his Empire he would make Jorah a member of the Sith Order.

"Khaleesi." He greeted, bowing his head as a show of respect. His balding head was wet with sweat, he was wearing grey durasteel armor and a vibrosword hung sheathed on his hip. Dany didn't think he even had a close resemblance to what she thought a Jedi Knight would look like. He was too old, too large. Dany had always thought that a Jedi would have lean muscle, a certain kind of grace. Jorah was muscular, but the muscle was large and thick. He looked more a soldier than a heroic knight.

Daenerys explained her dream to Jorah, he listened silently as she spoke. "I don't know what planet appeared in your dream, there are many planets that have a connection to the Dark Side." He explained, "Even here on Zonju you can feel the Dark Side, it's subtler, the Lhazareen are docile and peaceful folk. They help mask the dark aura that the Dothraki create with their bloodshed. But a trained force user can sense it still." Jorah paused, "It might have been Tatooine, it's surface is covered entirely by sands. "

"But what of the beast I saw? What of the Dragon?"

Jorah sighed, "Khaleesi, dragons have been extinct for hundreds of years. I'm afraid your dream was nothing more than that." Daenerys shook her head, refusing to believe the Jedi's words. She had felt the planets pull as though she had been standing on it, this had been more than a mere dream, she was sure of it.

"Illyrio told me that those gifted in the force sometimes receive visions of their future." She looked back at Jorah, "That's true isn't it?"

"Once perhaps," He snorted, "Jedi seeing the future is an ancient superstition, in my time with the Order not once did I see any prophetic dreams come true. And the once that people spoke never spoke of such a dramatic thing as the resurrection of the Dragons."

"Thank you, Ser Jorah." She said, then turning to return to her tent and wait for Drogo. Once Daenerys was alone she knelt upon a pillow and closed her eyes, when she and Viserys had stayed with Magister Illyrio Mopatis before her wedding to Drogo, the Magister had taught them how to meditate on the Force. Viserys had called the activity pointless and unbecoming of royalty. Illyrio had tried explain that all great Sith meditated as a way to focus and sharpen their minds. Viserys had laughed and demanded to know why a man without any force ability deemed to tell him how be a Sith.

Daenerys however had come to enjoy meditating from time to time. When she did it long enough she could feel the Force in the world around her. Every horse, every bird, every person, Dany could feel the Force flowing through all of them. She could feel it flow the grass and the ground beneath her. As she knelt in her tent images began to form in her mind's eye. She could see the planet from her dream, but this time she was not standing on the sands.

This time she was soaring high above them.


End file.
